Fragrant Ambiance
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU fic. ...right in the middle of this land are two wanderers; one known as the Scavenger's Daughter and the other known as...Latisha...


Fragrant Ambiance

**Author note: I don't own Count Cain: Godchild. I also don't own the songs that helped inspire this oneshot, 'Eva' and 'Imaginaerum' by Nightwish, as well as 'Song of the Caged Bird' and 'Crystalize' performed by Lindsey Stirling. And I know that the title is probably somewhat lame, but it was the best thing I could think of, so please don't tell me anything like 'The title of this fic is lame!' in your reviews.**

**Fun fact: Not just the music and Count Cain: Godchild inspired this, but also the scents of some perfumes that I don't remember their names of helped inspire this oneshot into being as well!**

**Warning: A bit of Leroy/LatishaxCassandra, crossdressing, probably tons of description...um...this is an AU fic...and there is character death.**

**Constructive criticism would be great; I hope you guys read and review! Thanks, and enjoy.**

This place is a lot like some secret wonderland, filled with all sorts of scents from sweet cinnamon to the curdling sour milk. Lush trees grow about the place; flowers of all sizes appear with such vibrant colours, scarlet red, cerulean blue, blush pink, carroty orange. Even the textures of the land are different, with smooth stones, bumpy gravel and sleek sand.

And right in the middle of this land are two wanderers; one known as the Scavenger's Daughter and the other known as...Latisha.

But Latisha isn't who one might think _she _is. _She is actually a he._

His name is Leroy. Yes, he's a boy, not a girl like he's dressed as. The frilled dress of snow white and dark jade somehow matches his tan skin, complete with white flats (he can't really roam the land in stilettos, after all) and wig of ash-blond hair, the soft, silken curls tumbling past his shoulders.

It's his role to play this part in the land. To be loved for what he is not by most beings. He tries his best not to mind. But it irks him that no one can really see who he truly is and appreciate that.

* * *

On the other hand, there is the Scavenger's Daughter, and no one mistakes his gender. His dark amber eyes strike fear into the beings of this land, and if anyone saw the locks of his dark brown hair, the sight of the metal weapon that bears the same name of his title; that would be enough to make any foe flee.

The weapon he carries is a sword, with a hilt of gold and blood red flecks. The blade is pure silver, gleaming in the light of the moon and sun. They say that the wielder himself created the sword, and that blade is superior over all that dare try to rival it. They say it can cut through boulders in seconds and slice apart organic material in even less time.

It's his role to play this part in the land. To be feared for his mere appearance by most beings. He tries his best not to mind. But sometimes, he wishes that no one would run away whenever he came close.

* * *

When he first sees 'her,' Latisha doesn't even notice him. 'She' is wandering about, looking at the exotic blooms and letting a honey-gold butterfly rest on the back of his hand. 'She' smiles at the small insect, stroking its wings carefully before letting it fly free.

The smile immediately, truly, captures his attention. His heart skips a beat or two. And before realizing it, he steps out of the bushes that were concealing him from her view.

'She' turns. Stares at him. Takes a step back.

_"Please don't run away! I-I don't want to harm you..."_

'She' takes a step back towards him.

_"Who are you?" _

He immediately realizes 'she' is a he.

_"I...am the Scavenger's Daughter. My true name is Cassandra. Yours?"_

He extends a hand towards Latisha.

_"I...am Latisha...but my real name is Leroy."_

Leroy takes Cassandra's hand in his.

* * *

They see each other often. They dance together (which is a bit awkward considering Cassandra is much taller than Leroy), they try to sing (Leroy has a hard time trying to hit the higher notes), they talk.

They talk and talk and talk about everything they can think of. Love, life, peace, war, corruption, innocence.

They take in the scents of the land together. There's the sub-zero nothingness of crystals made of ice, the warm existence of the burning coals of a fireplace, there's the spicy smells of peppers and the mild scent of cucumber.

On some occasions, they lie down on the grassy hills together and stare up at the yellowish constellations, the bright new stars and the dimming old ones. They figure out the shapes of clouds and argue about them, too _("It's a lizard!" "I'm telling you, it's a large bird!")._

On even rarer occasions, they share chaste kisses and entwine one hand in the other.

* * *

Leroy has seen Cassandra kill. Several times. He sees Cassandra stare in shock in realization that he's slain an entire village full of beings, and that his blade (and his face and his entire body) is drenched in blood.

It's to protect the land from falling into even more chaos than it needs, but 'she' wishes that he didn't have to fight so much. 'She' wishes that he wouldn't be so feared by the innocent citizens, too.

* * *

Cassandra has seen Leroy cry. Too many times. The mascara runs down the 'girl's' face whenever 'she' looks in the mirror, and that he seems to plead in his eyes _please love me for what I am, not for what I'm not _when the other living creatures in the land praise 'her.'

It's a role Leroy has to play, and that he must keep playing that role, but Cassandra wishes that Leroy could be loved more for who he truly was, and that he can be seen one day in the boyish clothes that a normal boy would wear.

* * *

One night, their hands are intertwined again as they lie on the grassy hill and stare up at the star-filled sky.

One night, their hands let go of each other.

One night, the cry of victory from the enemy sounds as the Scavenger's Daughter falls to his own blade.

One night, Latisha cries; not because of 'her' appearance, but because Cassandra is dead.

One night, Leroy picks up the blade that Cassandra has always used, and points it at his heart.

One morning, the citizens of the land see that the lovers are gone for good.

* * *

They're not seen much anymore. But they're still together.

Sometimes, a little girl with hair of golden-blonde walks along the land, exploring and exploring as things get curiouser and curiouser. Sometimes, she can hear soft whispers of love and gentle cries of sorrow in the air. Sometimes, she can just see the lovers' outlines, their silhouettes as they give each other chaste kisses and gentle embraces.

She's glad that they're together, and they don't have to worry about their former roles anymore.

There's no more Latisha and Scavenger's Daughter, but there's still a Leroy and Cassandra.


End file.
